


A Campaign Of Shock And Awe

by Torapadora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi sat by a table at the café alone. A smile could be found on his face; now and then he’d take a bite of his strawberry cheesecake, his teeth biting into the edges of his fork after eating it. The door to the café opens and a red haired man with a suit on walk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Campaign Of Shock And Awe

Atsushi sat by a table at the café alone. A smile could be found on his face; now and then he’d take a bite of his strawberry cheesecake, his teeth biting into the edges of his fork after eating it. The door to the café opens and a red haired man with a suit on walk in. 

The purple haired man looks at him under his eyelashes. The redhead takes the seat in front of him.

‘’Hello Aka-chin’’ Atsushi takes starts biting in on the fork again. 

Akashi looked calmly at him. ‘’What do you think you’re doing? I won’t let you get away for killing my men.’’ 

‘’Really This again?’’ Atsushi says mockingly ‘’You didn’t kill me the first time nor the second. Nothing is stopping you from killing me right here either. I give you so many chances Akashi’’

Akashi clenches his fists, his stare becoming harder at the man. 

‘’A friend to the bitter end, that’s how they say now don’t they?’’ Atsushi said and smiled innocently. He offered Akashi some of his cheesecake, Akashi only glared at him. 

‘’I will crush you and your pair of disgusting uncrowned kings. You will bow before the emperor.’’ Akashi calmly says.

‘’Not for the frail of heart, the vengeful must also play their part and misfortune will flow.’’ Atsushi mocked with a playful smirk. ‘’You can’t expect me to just sit back now do you?’’ 

A beautiful waitress came up to their table and put down two cups of tea. She smiled ‘’it’s on the house’’ and then proceeded to do the same with all the other tables. 

‘’Ne, Akashi why do you think she did that?’’ 

‘’How should I know?’’ 

‘’I mean it’s kinda strange really. Are they really giving us free tea? You out of all must know nothing comes for free’’ Akashi looked at the tea as Atsushi swirled a spoon around in his cup ‘’Such a delicate little dish. You’d think I’d be stupid enough to drink poison, didn’t you Aka-chin?’’

Akashi’s eyes flared with something that could resemble panic for a second, but it changed quickly. ‘’Now why did you think I’ve poisoned it?’’

Atsushi smirked at him and took a big sip of the tea. He then leaned back on the chair. People in the café on by one started choking. Atsushi’s eyes never left Akashi’s.

‘’Isn’t it time to be a hero now? Kill the monster once and for all’’ Atsushi looked at him smugly, ‘’Kill me’’ 

Atsushi left the café alive and Akashi left with yet another thing to regret. The circle would continue until the dawn of time when they both die of old age, Akashi was sure of it. Atsushi walked home in the way so the end of his hair bumped into his neck. ''I wonder Aka-chin, when will our story end? When will our hero come?'' he said to himself.


End file.
